In using a portable power driven chain saw to cut a log into shorter uniform length pieces, it has required a substantial time for the operator to measure off and mark the lengths of the pieces to insure that they are uniformly the correct length. Previously, this has often been done by an extra man who marks at points along the length of the log so that the sawing crew will know where to cut. This saves the sawing crew the added burden of having to stop after each cut to mark the next one, but since an extra man is required, the cost has been clearly apparent.
Alternatively, the sawing crew can mark for itself the places where to cut. Although in this case the extra effort is less obvious, actually it may be greater; the total time consumed just in measuring sometime becomes comparable to the time needed to make the cuts, especially when using modern high-powered saws which can cut an 8" tree in less than a minute.
Accordingly, the art has included measuring devices which can be fastened directly to the frame of a saw so that they do not require separate handling and which are always ready for use in measuring position.
However, these guides, while somewhat effective, still have several drawbacks that inhibit a user from making full use of the advantages provided by a chain saw having an attached automatic measuring and cutting guide. For example, such devices do not provide enough degrees of freedom to permit angled cuts while still being self-supporting. Thus, a simple flexible cord-like element, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,490 and 4,275,504, may permit cuts to be made at an angle with respect to each other, but require enough manual manipulation to be somewhat troublesome to use; whereas, rigid devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,007 are self-supporting but do not readily facilitate the making of cuts in the workpiece that are angled with respect to each other.
Still further, none of the devices such as those mentioned above, are easily stored so that deployment of the guides is easily accomplished by as single operator.
Still further, none of these devices have the ability to be easily manufactured yet can stably retain a selected deployed configuration, especially if the measuring element is flexible.
Therefore, there is a need for a measuring and guiding attachment which is used on a chain saw and which has several degrees of freedom whereby cuts in a workpiece that are angled with respect to each other can be easily made without requiring the exercise of considerable manual dexterity, yet can be stored in an out-of-the way location and can still be easily deployed.